jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Gizmo/Transcript
Jake: Captain Gizmo. Transcript - pounding - Jake: Ahoy, Cubby! - Is it fixed yet? Cubby: Not yet, Jake. It just needs a few more turns of the old wrench, and... Got it! Skully: Woo-hoo! We're free as a bird! Izzy: Thanks, Cubby. You're really handy with those tools. Cubby: Aw, coconuts! It's nothing. I like fixing stuff. Skully: Look alive, me hearties! Where'd that crate come from? Jake: It must've washed up on shore last night. Let's see what's in it. clattering Izzy: Is it treasure? Jake: I... I don't know what it is. Cubby: Let me take a look. Skully: Whoa! Is that a map? Cubby: Nope. It's a picture of all those things we found. And it looks like if we put 'em together, they'll make some kind of machine. Jake: Come on, mateys. Let's help Cubby put together this gizmo. Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: Got my sword. Cubby: Got my map, and my toolkit. Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust. Jake: Yo-ho! Let's go build this gizmo! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me Captain Hook: Think of it, Mr. Smee. The fabled treasure of Belch Mountain. All that gold and soon it will be mine. Mr. Smee: laughing Huh? belching Sharky & Bones: ,grunts, groans Captain Hook: Sharky, Bones! Where's the treasure? Sharky: Uh, still in the belly of the Belch, captain, sir. Bones: Against boiling steam vents and bubbling pools of lava, this woody armor is useless. Captain Hook: That's not all that's useless around here. Mr. Smee: But... But, captain, it's simply too hot to go inside that volcano. Captain Hook: This volcano's treasure might not be worth all the trouble it's causing me. Mr. Smee: Are you saying you're... giving up? Captain Hook: Captain Hook never gives up on plundering a treasure. We shall simply search for another one. Cubby: grunts Just one more piece. grunting Izzy: Yay-hey! No way! Jake: Yes way! Cubby: Awesome! Skully: It's a mechanical pirate! Izzy:What a cool gizmo. What should we call him? Cubby: How about Captain Gizmo? Skully: Catchy name. Cubby: All right! For building Captain Gizmo, we got six gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go figure out what makes this matey tick. Jake: Check it out. A key to wind him up. Cubby: Look at him go! Captain Gizmo: babbling Yo-ho! Ahoy, mateys! What would you like me to do? Jake: Let's play catch the coconut. Here you go, Captain Gizmo. Catch! Captain Gizmo: Rrrr! Got it! Cubby: Throw it to me! Back to you, Captain Gizmo. Izzy: Yay-hey! Skully: Woo-hoo! Captain Gizmo: Rrrr! Izzy, please catch. Izzy: Huh? Shiver me timbers! It's gone. Captain Gizmo: Belay your fears. I will get it. Excuse me. Captain Hook: I don't believe it. Did you see that, Mr. Smee? Ooh, that gizmo is just what I need to plunder the treasure of Belch Mountain. Captain Gizmo: Rrrr! Coconut, ho! Captain Hook: Oh, help. I desperately need help. Captain Gizmo: Captain Gizmo is here to help. What would ye like me to do? Captain Hook: You can start by rowing us back to our ship. Captain Gizmo: Aye, captain. Captain Hook: chuckles You'll see, Smee. Me plan is working. melody playing Sharky & Bones: ♪ Me treasure Can't find it ♪ ♪ Time to try a robo pirate ♪ ♪ A heavy metal matey right down to his boots ♪ ♪ A marvelous contraption for a modern crew ♪ ♪ The amazing Captain Gizmo ♪ ♪ A mechanical buccaneer powered by a spring ♪ ♪ The amazing Captain Gizmo ♪ ♪ Yo-yo-yo Gizmo! ♪♪ Captain Gizmo: That's me... babbling Captain Hook: What in plunder? Sharky: Galloping galleons! Gizmo be all gizmo-ed out. Mr. Smee: I'm sorry, captain. It looks like the amazing machine is broken. Captain Hook: Then fix it! Sharky & Bones: Aye, aye, captain! Cubby: There's the coconut. Where could Captain Gizmo have gone? Izzy: Check out all these boot-prints. I think someone may have swiped him. Skully: I smell a sneaky snook! Captain Hook: Well? Have you fixed him yet? Bones: Oh! Maybe this big windy thing will wake him up. Captain Hook: Poppycock! Why, anyone can see that... eh... it's this big windy thing that wakes him up. Captain Gizmo: babbling Yo-ho! I'm here to help! Captain Hook: It's about time. I've got a job for you. Go to the bottom of Belch Mountain and fetch me its treasure. Captain Gizmo: Aye, aye, Captain. splashes Song: Yo Ho Gizmo: ::♪ Yo-ho ,The mateys are waitin ♪ ♪ Yo-ho Gizmo will find treasure today♪ Oh-eh heave-ho Rrrr! Way-way hey ♪ Captain Gizmo away-rrrr-ay♪ Captain Hook: Soon the treasure will be mine, and I... Jake: Captain Hook! Do you have our new matey, Captain Gizmo? Captain Hook: Sorry to disappoint you, puny pirates, but I sent him off on a little errand to fetch me the treasure of Belch Mountain. Cubby: gasps That's one of the most dangerous places in Never Land! Captain Hook: Oh, perhaps. But we all know that the Gizmo is so strong, nothing will happen to him. Skully: Do you see him? Jake: Captain Gizmo is making his way inside Belch Mountain. Come on, crew. We've got to help him. Captain Hook: Men, after them! I cannot let those sea mutts get their paws on my treasure. Captain Gizmo: Avast! Thar be the treasure. babbling Nuts and bolts! I seem to be winding down... Captain Hook: I must stop that clockwork clown from giving my treasure to the puny pirates. Mr. Smee:Good luck, sir. belches Captain Hook: Eek! Blasted blasts! Aha! The Gizmo has the treasure. Bring me the treasure, you bucket of bolts! Jake: Captain Hook, what are you doing? Captain Hook: I'm trying to get me treasure, but that greedy gear-grinder won't listen to me. He's keeping it all for himself. Cubby: He must've wound down. Izzy: We've got to get him out of there. Jake: Izzy, this is one hot emergency. Izzy: Then it's... pixie dust away! Yay-hey! For saving Captain Gizmo, we got six more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. belching Jake: Rock and roll! Take cover! Captain Hook: Oh, no! clanking Mr. Smee: Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Skully: coughing This mountain is about to blow! Is everyone OK? Captain Hook: No! I'm trapped like a bilge rat! Cubby: We've got to do something for Captain Hook! And I know just what to do. Captain Gizmo: babbling Yo-ho! I'm here to help. Cubby: Could you help Captain Hook? Captain Gizmo: If you insist. Captain Hook: Gizmo, save the treasure! I'll get meself out... belching Captain Hook: On second thought, put down that chest and save me! Cubby: Captain Gizmo, could you help us out? Captain Gizmo: Helping out is what I do best, mate. Here we... ...rrrr... go! All: Whoa! - Whoopee! - laughing Cubby: Awesome! belching Captain Hook: Blast! Now I'll never get me hooks on the treasure of Belch Mountain. Jake: Mateys, thanks for helping us build Captain Gizmo. Captain Gizmo: Now let us count our gold doubloons and put 'em in the team treasure chest. Jake: All right! Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on, count with us. All: Yeah! Captain Gizmo: One, two, three, four, fix, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, 11, rrrr, 12! '"'Jake': Yo-ho! We got 12 gold doubloons today. ' Cubby: We also got a new matey. Check out the awesome machine he just built. Captain Gizmo: Clockwork, rrrr, Skully! Clockwork Skully:Squawk! Skully want a cracker! Skully: Hey! Watch the grabby claws, you rusty cuckoo! All: laughing Captain Hook: Aw, Smee. Once again I end up with no treasure. Sharky: Ahoy, Captain! Bones: Oy! It weighs a ton. Captain Hook: It's ticking. Oh, can it be? Perhaps another mechanical pirate, one just for me? Tick-Tock Croc: Hee-hee-hee-hee! - laughs Captain Hook: shrieks Save me, Smee! Tick-Tock Croc: growling Category:Transcripts